Snow on the Sidewalk
by Csilla Aria
Summary: Due to a tragic twist of fate many lives are changed, though not all for the worse. Now betad, may contain slash in later chapters. please read and review. *FIC IS ABANDONED AND UP FOR ADOPTION! PM ME IF YOU ARE INTERESTED!
1. Default Chapter

Snow on the Sidewalk  
  
Tasogare no Hime  
  
Summary: AU - Due to a cruel twist of fate several lives are changed,  
however not all for the worse.  
Disclaimer: Not mine - it all belongs to J.K. Rowling, and Warner Bros.  
Warning: may contain spoilers for all five books, might be slash later on.  
I would also like to thank my Beta reader Sparkler  
  
Sirius Black was intelligent for a six year old. He knew all the rules  
of the house, and when he could getaway with breaking them. Sirius  
also knew when not to break rules, and which rules were never to be  
broken. Other than that Sirius knew the best places to hide from his  
irritating cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa. They were always trying to  
make him do stupid girly things. His brilliant hiding place was a series  
of hidden passages throughout the house that he was sure only he  
knew about, though the logical part of his mind, the part that he tried  
to ignore, told him that surely someone else must know about them  
even if they never said so.  
  
At the moment, Sirius was playing with his three year old brother  
Regulus while his mother and father were downstairs. Sirius was  
beginning to get hungry and considered calling Kreacher to bring a  
snack before dinner when he heard the house elf in question scream  
horribly. A couple of seconds later, he heard his mother scream too,  
causing Sirius to run to the nursery door and open it part way. He  
could hear shouting - it sounded like father was duelling some one,  
and he could no longer hear his mother at all. The boy was about to go  
downstairs to investigate when he heard the words of a curse he knew  
about but had never heard used before.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The words of the curse rang through the  
house. To Sirius they even seemed to drown out his father's final  
scream. Afterwards there was only silence. Sirius did the only thing he  
could think to do, and grabbing his terrified brother he made for the  
closest hidden passage and waited. He knew that curse meant father  
was dead, but perhaps mother was all right. He would see after the  
mysterious attacker left. He clutched Regulus closer to him as he  
heard not one, but two sets of footsteps coming towards the nursery.  
  
"So. Where are the little brats?" It was a mans voice they could  
hear speaking, though from their hiding place behind the secret panel  
in the closet neither boy could see him. The next voice they heard  
would haunt Sirius' nightmares for years to come. "Search  
everywhere. If you do not find them, Snape, set fires at all the doors  
and windows. I want to be certain they are dead." The deep cultured  
voice could belong to no one else but the boy's own uncle. 


	2. chapter 2

Snow on the Sidewalk  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Sirius was trying not to panic, he knew he needed to calm down and think. However, it was extremely difficult to do this with the shocking knowledge that their own uncle wanted them dead. There were passages leading away from the house he could take, but how would he get to them without Regulus making a noise that might give them away?  
"Regulus," Sirius whispered looking at his little brother carefully. The boy was frightened but to young to understand the level of danger they were in. "I'm going to carry you on my back. We need to get out of here, and you have to promise me you aren't going to ask any questions or make any noise 'til I tell you it's okay. Promise?" The young boy nodded silently. Sirius nodded back, the boy got on his knees so that Regulus could climb on his back. Once the boy was securely on, he begun rising slowly then went perfectly still. Their parents murderer had just opened the closet door. Sirius held his breath and prayed that the panel that hid the secret passage would no be discovered. After what seemed like an eternity the sound of the door slamming and heavy footsteps heading in the other direction told Sirius it was safe to move. "They aren't here Mr Black," Snape said, slamming the door shut. "Keep searching if you want your pay Snape. There are many places for children to hide here." The tall immaculate looking wizard turned to leave. "I have other matters to deal with. After you're finished burn the house to the ground. I do not want a cinder left."  
  
Sirius was beginning to get tired. They had made it to the passages below the street. Regulus walked beside him holding his hand tightly. It wasn't until then that Sirius realized Regulus was still silent. "You can talk now," he mumbled as he sat on the floor of the tunnel trying to think of what to do next. They had nowhere to go. If they tried to get help Uncle ... no, not uncle, Sirius decided - as far as he was concerned Cygnus Black was no longer part of the family. "I want Mummy. Where is Mummy?" Regulus looked at the older boy pouting.  
"Mother isn't here anymore Regulus. She's gone do you understand?" The three year-old frowned and sat beside his brother. "When will Mummy come back?"  
Sirius threw his arms around his brother Pulling the boy as close to him as he could and cried, Regulus began to cry too though he wasn't sure why.  
  
Black Family Murdered Last night at approximately 6.00pm, a large magical fire broke out at the Black family ancestral home in London. The fire was at first believed to have been the result of some spell gone wrong. After obliviating, and sending away muggle firemen and spectators who had gathered, the Aurors investigating were shocked to find the bodies of Aquilus Black and his wife Iris dead. Both killed using the killing curse. The body of a house elf was also found. The Blacks two sons - Sirius aged six, and Regulus aged three - are currently missing though it is believed there bodies may have been incinerated in the fire which had destroyed the upper floors of the house before is was stopped.  
Atticus Snape, currently being held at Azkaban prison awaiting trial confessed after being questioned under truth serum. Authorities questioned him after the late Mr Black's brother Cygnus Black mentioned his suspicions that the two had been making deals over something.  
Snape, a known dark wizard claims he was paid by Mr Black to kill the family, and that he never saw the boys. When Questioned about the accusations Mr black appeared too grieved to comment. Many were outraged that Cygnus Black, an upstanding member in wizarding society and a family man himself be accused of such a thing. "The bloke's going to be dragged to Azkaban, it's only natural that he try to take as many people as he can with him," Auror Jacob Brindle commented.  
Funeral arrangements are still being made, though it is expected to be a quiet, private ceremony. Wanda Telle, Daily Prophet special reporter 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First of all I would like to thank my very first reviewer Misthea.  
In this chapter we begin to see the other people that have been affected, directly and indirectly by the murder of the Blacks.  
  
Snow on the Sidewalk  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It had been an arranged marriage, whatever that meant. Severus didn't know but he had a feeling it meant married when you didn't want to be. Father was angry all the time, always yelling and hurting Mummy. That was why Mummy had come up with a plan to leave, to run away and never be found. She had started saving money the day he had been born not wizard money, that would be too hard to hide from father muggle money that they could easily hide that right under his nose and he would never know. Mummy did odd jobs while Father was gone,  
and Severus helped too. He knew he should feel bad about taking the money he found on the street but every coin or note he found seemed to call out to him. "It's all right, pick me up, I've been waiting here just for you. Take me home and you're one step closer to freedom."  
Then without warning, with the money they had saved, freedom came suddenly and very unexpectedly. Severus woke up to an apartment full of Aurors wrestling with his father until him mother stunned the man.  
"Oh...well, thank you, Ma'am. Uh...we can handle it form here," one of the young Aurors stuttered, blushing. "Oh...a-and thank you for your cooperation," he added hastily.  
"Where is Father going?" the boy asked as he came to stand beside his mother. One of the Aurors knelt down in front of him and smiled, "Hi there kiddo. Well you see your daddy may have done something bad and we want to take him to the Ministry and ask him some questions, but don't you worry you and your Mummy will be just fine." This was delivered in a cheerful voice, almost as if he were offering a trip to the park. To his surprise however, the boy glared at him rather frighteningly, making his young self look like an angry cat about to pounce. "Slow, aren't you?"  
"Severus!!" the boy's mother reprimanded. "You can't talk to people that way. It's very rude,"  
she said, embarrassed at her sons behavior.  
"But it's true!! Mummy, Father does bad things every day. If they're just now noticing they need more practice," Severus told his mother calmly.  
"Kid's got quite a mouth on him," an older Auror with several scars commented, ruffling the boy's hair. Severus glared at him. "Gonna be a hand full when he gets older I bet. Alistor Moody,  
Head of the Auror department. Sorry I wasn't able to introduce myself properly before, but you know," he motioned to the now stunned man on the floor.  
"We may need to ask you some questions regarding your husband later. So I suggest you don't go vanishing on us," he said in a gruff voice.  
"I understand completely. If you need to contact me I'll be with my brother and his wife for the time being."  
  
So Severus and Margot Snape went to stay with Margot's brother John, and his muggleborn wife Robyn. Severus liked Uncle John and Aunt Robyn. They raised Flying horses together on a small ranch in Scotland thatthey called Sherwood.  
While they were settling in, Severus was aware that his mother seemed nervous about something. It upset the boy not to be able to do anything to make her feel better. He had decided to be on his very best behavior until he could take care of whatever was bothering Mummy.  
Being on his best behavior meant that besides doing as he was told, and cleaning up after himself without being told, Severus also had to babysit Uncle John. Uncle John was always fun though Severus had never gotten to see him much as Father hadn't been fond of him, in fact Father HATED Uncle John.  
He was tall, and broad shouldered, and his chin was usually pricklywith stubble when he picked Severus up for a bone-crushing bear hug. He belched after dinner and talked with his mouth full, and did lots of stupid things Auntie Robyn was always yelling at him for. Like the time he had fallen out of the hayloft and dropped his wand on the top of his head. (He had an orange cactus growing out of his head for two weeks after that.) Or the time he'd said arse and a lot of other rude words in front of Severus. Severus' favorite thing about him though was that he was always smiling and happy. Unlike most of his family he had been a Gryffindor.  
Aunt Robyn was tiny and slender rather like Severus' mother. She had short-cropped, copper colored hair and an equally short temper with her husband, which was completely understandable. It took a lot to keep him in line. Severus liked her because as much as she lost her temper she was never horrible and broke things like father had done. Aunt Robyn had been a Ravenclaw.  
It didn't take long for Severus to get used to life at Sherwood. He got to help with chores and even got an allowance (something he had never had before.) He could spend it on sweets or toys when Uncle John took him to the market and he would always save enough to get Mummy a present too.  
One day, about three months after their arrival, Mummy had to go to London for something concerning father. Severus stayed with his aunt while Uncle John went with her. Aunt Robyn seemed unusually nervous, like Mummy had been for the past three months. After what seemed like forever Mummy and Uncle John returned. Mummy smiled and picked him up holding him close he heard her whisper. "Everything is going to be fine now, we're safe. He'll never hurt you again." 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone who reviewed

Snow on the Sidewalk

Chapter 4

Sirius walked slowly with Regulus trailing behind him as they made their way through the alleys toward the suburbs. They had been on the streets for months, shelter was hard to find and food even more so.   
With the realization that winter was coming fast Sirius knew he couldn't take care of both Regulus and himself. Trying to think of what to do without letting Cygnus know they were still alive, Sirius had spotted a lovely muggle family. They immediately caught the boys attention two daughters, a mother and a father walking along past the shops. There had almost been a glow of warmth and love around them; Sirius began to make a plan. A plan that depended on that family.   
Sirius followed them and discovered to his delight that they lived not far away in the London suburbs that he and Regulus were now heading to. It was dark and they stuck to the alleys and shadows to keep from being seen. Sirius looked around cautiously to make sure none of the neighbors were out, then he lead Regulus to the front step.   
"Ok Regulus. You're going to stay here for a while, you understand?" By the look he was given Sirius could tell his brother didn't understand at all.   
"No." The boy pouted and held on to his sleeve. Sirius sighed, took the smaller boys hand and held it in his own. "I don't want to leave you Reg...but it will be cold soon and I can't take care of you anymore. I've been watching these people there really nice. I promise you'll be happy here." When Regulus shook his head and began to cry Sirius sat beside him hugged the boy and searched for the warmth within himself he knew was his magic. As he concentrated he felt Regulus get heavier as he grew tired. Sirius laid the boy on the stoup and took out the note he had written on old newspaper and placed it in his brothers hand. After doing so he ran out to the road and grabbing the biggest rock he could find he threw it with all his strength an shattered a window. Not waiting for any thing else he ran as fast as he could through the allies and back towards the heart of the city.

Christopher Evans shot up in bed when he heard the glass shatter. Grabbing his old baseball bat he hushed Samantha and made his way quietly down the steps, passing the girls room where he was unsurprised to find Lily, only five-and-a-half but standing bravely in front of her sister with an old doll as a weapon. He smiled and knelt down to the girls level "You two stay up here, ok? Don't worry every thing will be fine," he whispered as he smoothed down the frightened Petunia's hair. Lily nodded and with a determined expression continued to wield the poor little doll like one would a mace. Quietly he continued down to the sitting room where the noise had come from. All the time he was aware how eerily silent it was. After searching and finding only a stone on the floor he angrily made his way to the door threw it open, and nearly tripped over the child sleeping there. "Chris, what was-oh..." Samantha walked over and picked the boy up. He woke and sleepily rubbed his eyes as he shivered a little, noticing the note he handed it to Samantha.   
Unfolding the letter Samantha rocked the boy back and forth as she read the childish scrawl aloud:   
"Sorry about your window. I didn't know how else to get your attention. Please take care of my little brother. Our Mum and Dad died recently and I can't take care of him myself anymore especially now that it is getting cold. And please don't tell anybody. I can't say much but someone is after us and he'll hurt him if he finds him. I brought my brother here because I figured he would never look where muggles are. Thank you."   
Samantha looked at her husband who could only shrug just as confused as she was. Holding the boy close to her she stepped in side, soon followed after by Chris who went to the telephone and called the police. After months of searching and finding no traces of the boy's family, Samantha and Chris had decided to adopt the boy. Whoever had written the letter to them that night had never been found, though Samantha kept the letter in hopes that if the boy they decided to call Reggie wished to find his biological family some day the letter might help.   
Samantha smiled as she watched her children playing. Lily had taken to Reggie right away though Petunia seemed indifferent to the boy. She hoped it was only a phase, as Petunia hadn't liked Lily at first either and the girls constantly argued still. She was a little surprised at how fast her youngest daughter and the boy had bonded. It seemed like the two had some secret they kept between them. Turning to finish washing the breakfast dishes she never saw Lily her brows furrowed in concentration levitate one of her dolls off the floor, nor did she see the smile the two children shared afterward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Thank you to everyone who reveiwed. I have had SO many problems with this chapter. well here it is I hope you enjoy it. Also this chapter contains references to _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_ so if you have not read it you should.

Over the past three years many things had changed for Severus Snape. His mother now had a job as an assistant healer at St Mungos and the boy spent much of his time helping his uncle around the ranch while she was at work. His main job was to groom the horses, his favorite being Hurricane, the large Aethonan/Granian mix stallion. Today however, Aunt Robyn and Uncle John would be out of the country on business, so Severus had to go with his mother and stay in the nursery area of the hospital. There were several other children there and Severus who had never been around children his age all that often would soon discover that they were obnoxious. It made him wonder if all those times Uncle John had told him he was a "special kid" had really meant "You are abnormally well behaved."

After two hours the boy knew he couldn't take much more of being repeatedly called "The Nose King" so he snuck past the young witch who was supervising them (and doing a poor job of as far as Severus was concerned) and wandered down the hall of the children's ward in hopes of more pleasant company.

Remus Lupin had been forlornly staring at the muggle chess set on his lap when he saw a boy standing at his door looking in on him curiously. His mood brightening at the chance to have some one to talk to, he smiled. "Hello, I'm Remus. What's your name?"

The boy walked in slowly and looked around taking in the room before he climbed on to the bed"Severus. You play chess?...why are they so quiet?" Severus asked picking up a knight and examining it curiously.

Remus smiled "It's a muggle chess set. It was my grandfather's. They aren't supposed to talk."

Severus wrinkled his brow in thought "Well, I guess that would be less distracting. Do you want to play?"

Remus grinned. "I would love to. Father usually visits at this time but today he had to do some paper work for the ministry..." Remus frowned, his mood becoming somber again.

" What's wrong?", Severus asked softly, sensing the change in mood

Remus lifted the sleeve of his pajamas showing a horrible scar on his upper arm. He did not look up as he answered. "I was bitten by a werewolf. That's why I'm here… It's ok if you don't want to play with me anymore...I know what people think about werewolves…"

"I don't care if you're half manticore."

Remus looked up in shock at the black haired boy siting onthe other end of the bed. Severus just ignored his shock as he continued, "You are the only person I've met today who hasn't treated me like I'm a three year old or acted like one. I'm not about to give that up because a bunch of overpaid grown ups are paranoid… So what color do you choose?"

It would be several hours before his frantic mother found Severus. By that time he and Remus had scored about even, three to three. He got into horrible trouble for wandering off on his own, but meeting Remus had been well worth it.


End file.
